swscholasticbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Marcel Proust
Valentin Louis Georges Eugène Marcel Proust (10 July 1871 – 18 November 1922) was a French novelist, critic, and essayist best known for his monumental novel À la recherche du temps perdu (In Search of Lost Time; earlier translated as Remembrance of Things Past), published in seven parts between 1913 and 1927. He is considered by many to be one of the greatest authors of all time. Tossup Questions # A character created by this author attempts to kiss a girl but is stopped when she rings a service bell, after which he monitors her obsessively, fearing that she may be a lesbian. That girl dies by falling off a horse and is the central character of this author's The Fugitive and The Prisoner, which appear in a cycle that also includes Within a Budding Grove. In one novel by this creator of Albertine, the protagonist romances Gilberte and the Duchesse de Guermantes, and another work begins as the narrator is reminded of the town of Combray when a madeleine is dipped in tea. For 10 points, name this French novelist who created Mr. Swann in his Remembrance of Things Past. # One of this novelist's books opens by discussing the laws of the vegetable kingdom and describes a sexual encounter between the Baron de Charlus and Jupien. His characters include a composer that creates a violin and piano sonata whose theme incorporates his daughter's lesbian love. One of his novels begins with an "overture" in which the narrator is unable to go to sleep because he has not received a (*) kiss from his mother. This author wrote about a man who pursues Albertine and Gilberte. The second half of one of his novels concerns a man who madly pursues Odette de Crecy. He wrote about how a madeleine soaked in lime-blossom tea triggered involuntary memory in his novel Swann's Way, the first part of a 7-novel sequence. For 10 points, name this author of In Search of Lost Time. # After leaving a sanatorium, one character created by this author finds invitations to a supper given by an actress he had seen perform several times as well as to an afternoon reception hosted by an aristocratic family. That character created by this author suspects an affair with Andree, but then says that he will marry her; however, that message goes unreceived because the intended recipient dies in a (*) horse riding accident. The lesbian Albertine features in The Fugitive and The Prisoner, works by this author who created a character who recalls his childhood while eating a madeleine. This author wrote about the infidelity in between Forcheville and Odette de Crecy. For 10 points, name this author of The Guermantes Way and Swann's Way, two volumes of his In Search of Lost Time. # Among this author's characters are Charles Morel, a talented violinist; a landscape artist named Elstir; and Vinteuil (VAN-tuy), a composer who writes a successful sonata. He also described the marriage between Madame Verdurin and the Prince of Guermantes (GER-mont). Those characters all appear in a series of works whose first entry is about (*) Odette de Crecy (CRESS-ee) and Charles Swann; that first entry is named Swann's Way. For 10 points, name this French author of the seven-volume Remembrance of Things Past. # An essay by Samuel Beckett about this man describes him as "completely detached from all moral considerations." Characters created by this author a great actress named Berma, an artist named Elstir, and a writer named Bergotte. He also created Albertine, whose disappearance is the subject of the sixth volume of his magnum opus. That work is a novel featuring characters such as Charles Swann which also features the episode of the Madeleine. For 10 points, name this author of Remembrance of Things Past. Category:Literature